Assume this first statement is true: Eating spinach makes you stronger. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If you are not getting stronger, then you are not eating spinach.
Explanation: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the contrapositive of the original statement. The contrapositive is logically equivalent to the original statement, so yes, the second statement can be deduced from the first statement.